Our Song
At the fancy temple-like concert hall at Rainforest District, we have a night to spend A special occasion for us, for this will be the tenth Gazelle concert that we´ve attended We´re such big fans of Gazelle that we´ve even dressed up fittingly for the occasion I´ve got same shorts as her tigers while you´ve put Gazelle´s top, skirt and fake horns on Judy, I can tell you´re a true fan of hers when her costume fits with you gorgeously We´ve been married for a year and a half and you get prettier every day As we enter the hall, we stay a bit further from the crowd but still close to the stage It´s time for me to sit down to my seat and wait a bit with my love We both love how Gazelle´s music brings all the mammals in the city together She respects and appeals to everyone, whether prey or predator The time comes, as Gazelle emerges ceremoniously with her tigers Telling us to put our paws up as the action finally starts You and me dance to her music in a way most playful and upbeat Until it is time the angel with horns reveals her newest hit To our surprise, Gazelle reveals that her newest song is dedicated to the city´s heroes The way she describes makes it apparent that she means us She says the song is called ”Taming a Predator´s Heart” We both agree that´s quite the fitting name for it The strong starts, with a beautiful and soothing melody It´s lyrics talk about forgiveness, kindness, understanding and bravery I can see how it´s filled with subtle little nods to all of our adventures You look at me lovingly as it fills you too with so many memories We dance in tune of it too, except in a slower and more romantic tone The other audience members are so focused on Gazelle that they don´t see our little dance I´m glad to have a relationship like this going on between the two of us With us being so similar at heart, we were meant to look past our differences Some say the world is broken, but I don´t think I necessarily believe that As long as we accept each other and let our love bloom, it can never be apart Such a sweet song and your beauty, what a wonderful combination From your shapely body to your charming smile, I look at you with admiration Fame and status as heroes is nice, but to me you are much more important I am at my happiest when I can closely hear your heartbeat As the song reaches our end, we pull a dashing dance pose and kiss The other mammals there notice this and applaud at us I can see Gazelle smiling and winking at us from a distance She deserves all the praise for her newest song, it was so awesome Whether our relationship was praised or not, I´m still proud of who I am I won´t let my wife or our future children come to any harm After the concert, two very happy Gazelle fans take a bus home With you looking into my eyes, I hold you in my embrace during our ride Still, we do feel proud to be a symbol for love and acceptance in the city I hope other mammals in the future will follow the same way During the ride, you too sing the song a bit yourself in your lovely voice It sounds even better now when it´s sung by my bunny wife Too bad it´s not a duet that we could sing together But it´s still such a beautiful tune anyway, so it doesn´t matter On our way home, I can see the full moon tonight through the window on the bus The highlight of the moment comes with a deep kiss from my angel with long ears Maybe we should listen to that song together some day again, my darling Now I know what it sounds like, our song. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories